


Under the Vale of Darkness

by TheLannisterBastard



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Post - A Dance With Dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLannisterBastard/pseuds/TheLannisterBastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime comforts Brienne for an evening while they stay with Sansa at the Eyrie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Vale of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Quick thing I wrote 10 months ago for a 30 day drabble challenge that I never finished
> 
> You can thank my beta for the bad pun of a title

They are in the Vale when Brienne gets sick.  Littlefinger is rotting in some duungeon and Jaime is finally out of one. Sansa Stark had indeed been there, and had seen that Jaime was imprisoned the minute she saw him. Brienne had gotten him out, he was sure of it, and he was thankful for it. His time spent in the dungeons of Riverrun had been more than enough for him. 

And now they are situated in some guest chambers in the castle, Brienne’s right next to Jaime’s.  _The wench is incredibly loud when she’s sick._  He noted one night as he tried to get to sleep. The walls were thin enough in this part of the castle that he could hear everything that went on in the rooms on either side. That’s how he knew that the maester had told Brienne that the best way for her to get better was for her to rest. 

When she calls out his name, he thinks there is something wrong, so he goes into her chambers without a second thought. What he finds is Brienne tangled up in a mass of blankets, her face contorted in pain and covered with a sheen of sweat. He’s at the door ready to leave when she calls his name again. 

He isn’t sure what makes him do it, but suddenly he’s over by her bed shaking her awake. She cries out a few times before fully waking up. When she sees him standing over her she breaks down into tears. Unsure what to do, he places a hand on her shoulder. 

“It’s alright Brienne. Whatever you saw in your nightmares, it wasn’t real. It was just a fever dream.” 

She shudders, and he doesn’t know if it’s from the fever or a sob. “Everyone was dead, Jaime. My father, Renly, Pod, even… it was everyone I’ve ever cared about.” 

He ran his hand up and down her arm, as he vaguely remembered his mother doing when he was little. “The boy is fine, your father is fine, and I’m sure the gods have been kind to Renly as well.”  _And if it was only them you saw, why were you calling out for me?_  “Go back to sleep Brienne, everything is fine.”

He sees her face darken, even in the faint moonlight that fills the room. “Stay, please.” She asks. “Just until I fall asleep. Every time I close my eyes I see them all there dead.”

He finds himself saying “Of course wench” before his brain even registers what she asked. He talks to her for a while as she lays there trying to sleep. He tells her of the Rock and how Tyrion used to follow him around everywhere when he was younger. He tells her of the lions in the cages that were kept in the bowels of the castle and of how he used to dive into the sea from the cliffs until his father put an end to it.

When she is finally asleep again there is a faint smile on her face. He’s at the door when she says his name again, but this time it is not a shout or a cry, it’s a sigh, and that smile is still on her face. And there’s one oh his as well.


End file.
